


Chroniques du Faucon Millenium

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Arachnophobia, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Mild Language, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, New Jedi Order (Star Wars), One Shot Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Le mythique Faucon Millenium aura vu passer bien des personnages et bien des situations, compliquées ou cocasses, tout au long de son existence ! - Recueil.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174





	1. Abréger

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Abréger**

\- Allez, abrège, un peu, ronchonna Han. Ça doit faire trois heures que tu racontes cette histoire, je crois qu'on en a fait le tour. On peut reprendre notre partie de Sabacc.

Lando se tourna vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche encore ouverte et le dernier mot s'éteignant sur ses lèvres, interrompu par le coup d'éclat de Solo.

\- Quand c'est toi qui raconte des romans sur nos aventures, inventant au passage quelques détails pour les faire paraître plus rocambolesques, je ne te coupe pas la parole !

\- Genre t'inventes rien, toi, quand tu racontes ? La moitié de ton histoire est construite par des “enjoliveurs” !

Han ajouta, en direction de leur auditoire, massé autour de leur table :

\- Nous ne sommes  _ jamais _ tombés dans un nid de Gundarks, c'est entièrement faux ! laissa-t-il tomber. Sinon, nous ne serions pas là pour en discuter.

\- Que... euh..., marmonna Lando.

La foule maugréa et commença à se déliter.

\- Mais... eh ! Revenez ! Il ment !

Calrissian jeta un regard noir à son ami.

\- Tu me le paieras, connard.

Pour toute réponse, Han lui offrit un grand sourire moqueur.


	2. Absolument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Absolument**

\- Oui, oui, absolument..., approuva Han d'un air distrait.

Les paroles de son interlocuteur lui importèrent soudain peu – il ne savait même plus qui lui adressait la parole.

Leia venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Et son soupirant principal n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle.


	3. Acabit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Acabit**

\- Enfin, quelque chose du même acabit, quoi..., marmonna Han Solo en direction de la vendeuse.

L'ancien contrebandier s'était ratatiné au maximum possible, tête baissée, tentant d'échapper à sa célébrité qui lui courait souvent après. Lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, car dans ce magasin de lingerie, la discrétion était encore plus de mise que nulle part ailleurs.

_ Maudite soit Leia _ , maugréa-t-il mentalement. Son épouse l'avait envoyé faire cette course personnelle, faute de membre du staff "qualifié" – sous-entendu, Winter, son amie d'enfance, était occupée ailleurs, et l'ancienne princesse n'avait pas spécialement envie que l'un de ses employés s'immisce d'aussi près dans sa vie intime.

Leia n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de réquisitionner son propre mari pour lui choisir quelques nouvelles pièces de lingerie, et tant pis pour la surprise au moment de l'effeuillage. Han aurait tout donné pour se trouver dans un autre endroit, alors qu'il essuyait les regards de la clientèle uniquement féminine.

\- Ce soutien-gorge vous convient-il mieux ? demanda la jeune Twi'lek qui s'occupait de lui.

\- C'est... ça ressemble effectivement plus à ce que ma femme m'a demandé de lui prendre, oui, approuva Han.

Soulagé, car ce produit était le dernier sur la liste, Solo se précipita presque vers les caisses, empressé de finir et de quitter cette boutique.


	4. Accoster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Accoster**

\- Bonsoir, charmante demoiselle, susurra Lando à l'oreille d'une jeune Falleen accoudée au bar. Je vous offre un verre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

\- Hmmm..., fit son interlocutrice avec un sourire mutin. J'aimerais bien... que vous me fichiez la paix, s'il vous plaît.

Plus loin, Han rit du visage déconfit de son ami repoussé.


	5. Acheter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Acheter**

Un cadeau d'anniversaire ?! Comment, par tous les Sith, était-il censé choisir  _ le _ cadeau parfait pour Leia ? Jusqu'à récemment, ces préoccupations n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de traverser l'esprit de Han...

_ Luke. _ Le nom avait jailli comme un flash lumineux au milieu des ténèbres brumeuses de son esprit.

Luke saurait peut-être le conseiller.

Rectification : Luke  _ avait intérêt _ à savoir le conseiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc, selon Han, Luke Skywalker est la solution à tous vos problèmes ! Prenez contact avec le Maître Jedi pour surmonter tous les pépins de la vie ! x')


	6. Acoustique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Acoustique**

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette acoustique pourrie ? ronchonna Lando en tapotant vainement sur l'un des murs de la salle qu'il avait louée. Comment est-ce que je suis censé pouvoir organiser le concert du siècle, moi, maintenant ?

\- Bah, te connaissant, tu finiras bien par trouver une solution à ce problème, affirma Han, nonchalamment posté plus loin.


	7. Horreur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Horreur**

Han Solo, épouvanté, referma précipitamment le placard et s'en éloigna en toute hâte – histoire de mettre le plus rapidement possible, le plus de distance possible entre sa propre personne et le meuble. Il finit par buter contre le mur opposé au placard apparemment terrorisant.

Chewbacca, qui passait justement par le même couloir, vit tout son drôle de manège, et grogna une question.

\- Une araignée, Chewie, glapit le célèbre contrebandier. Tu peux la tuer pour moi ?

Chewbacca, lassé mais parfaitement habitué à l'arachnophobie de son coéquipier, vint ouvrir la porte du placard où se cachait « l'horrible monstre ». Aussitôt, la bestiole sortit du meuble, énorme et noire et pleine de pattes, et Han cria de terreur en tentant de s'aplatir encore plus contre le mur.

Son ami Wookiee eut un rire moqueur, et abattit une énorme main poilue sur l'arachnide, qui mourut immédiatement sous la puissance de l'impact.

Han se détendit d'un seul coup... Manque de chance pour lui – et pour sa crédibilité, surtout –, il y avait eu un autre témoin de la scène. Leia, debout à l'autre extrémité du couloir, silencieuse, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, arborait un rictus moqueur. Solo tenta de reprendre contenance, mais trop tard. La princesse lui avait déjà tourné le dos, s'éloignant avec un « dossier » sur lui très compromettant...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon Han aurait péri alors que Leia le jugeait mentalement xDD


	8. Une vieille tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Une vieille tension**

\- Eh bien, Votre Altesse, c’est l’heure des adieux, lança Han de son ton nonchalant habituel.

\- Oui, je crois, répliqua froidement Leia.

Leurs regards entremêlés voyaient des choses dont personne n’avait idée de l’existence. La tension entre leurs deux corps n’était désormais absolument pas de la même nature que celle qu’ils avaient résolue, une semaine auparavant, dans le secret de la cabine de capitaine du Faucon Millenium.

Cette fois-ci, c’était le froid glacé de la trahison qui flottait entre eux, qui les séparait avec autant d’ardeur que la divergence de leurs points de vue sur la Rébellion, une divergence qui avait poussé Han à repartir sauver sa peau des primes qui pesaient sur sa tête.

Solo déglutit, mais reprit toute contenance :

\- Vous faites pas trop de bile pour moi, au revoir princesse ! conclut-il avec un geste brusque de la main dans son sillage.


	9. Bulle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)
> 
> Ce texte est un extrait du premier tome du Nouvel Ordre Jedi, écrit par R.A. Salvatore. Plus précisément, ce sont les derniers mots du roman, et ils sont particulièrement poignants, marquant la fin d'une époque.

**#9 - Bulle**

\- Tu veux qu'on s'approche plus ? demanda Leia au bout d'un long moment.

Han sursauta et posa les yeux sur son écran de contrôle. Sernpidal emplissait à présent complètement leur champ de vision. Ils n'étaient pas venus jusqu'ici, à bord du  _ Faucon _ , pour tenter de récupérer le corps de Chewie. Cette tâche était au-delà de leurs capacités -- au-delà des capacités de n'importe qui, tant la planète avait été dévastée par la chute de sa propre lune.

Han était venu jusqu'ici, avec l'approbation de Leia, parce qu'il avait besoin de ce moment de réflexion...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir dire à la famille de Chewie ? demanda-t-il.

\- La vérité, répondit Leia. Qu'il est mort en héros.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé..., commença Han tout doucement.

Et sa voix s'éteignit.

Leia le regarda tendrement, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre.

\- J'avais construit cette bulle tout autour de nous, essaya d'expliquer Han. Autour de nous. Toi, moi, Chewie, les gosses, Luke, Mara et même Lando. Merdre, même autour de ces foutus droïdes. On y était tous confortablement installés, tu sais ? Tranquilles, pépères, une petite famille unie et tout ça...

\- Invulnérables ? demanda Leia, qui avait parfaitement saisi, comme à son habitude, le sens des propos de son époux.

Han hocha la tête.

\- Rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Rien ne pouvait réellement nous blesser, reprit-il.

Sa voix se brisa. Il secoua alors la tête, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui y perlaient, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses et il s'essuya la figure d'un revers de manche tout en relevant la tête vers Sernpidal. Il savait bien que Leia comprenait. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Même si ses paroles étaient sans queue ni tête, elle ne le contredirait pas.

Cet incident aurait pu, en toute logique, arriver longtemps auparavant, après tout. Et si cela n'avait pas été Chewie, un autre membre de leur petite communauté aurait très bien pu y rester. Han, peut-être, plus que quiconque. Ils avaient frôlé le désastre tellement souvent. Durant des décennies, ils avaient combattu, fui, échappé aux chasseurs de primes et aux assassins. Han se rappela sa première rencontre avec Leia. C'était sur l'Étoile de la Mort, probablement pas l'endroit le plus propice pour entamer une relation stable ! Les occasions, au cours de leurs existences, avaient été nombreuses pour l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux d'y laisser la vie.

Et pourtant, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce badinage avec la mort avait fait croire à Han qu'ils étaient tous invulnérables. Ils pouvaient éviter n'importe quel tir de blaster, jouer à saute-mouton avec les astéroïdes, ou encore escalader n'importe quel conduit à ordures, ou...

Mais non. Ce n'était plus possible. Plus maintenant. La bulle d'invulnérabilité s'était dissoute, d'un coup, crevée par la chute vertigineuse d'une lune arrachée à son orbite.

\- Même Mara, dit Han.

Leia se retourna pour le regarder. Il fixait toujours le vide.

\- Même sa maladie ne l'a pas tuée, reprit-il. Je le savais, de toute façon. Même en apprenant la mort de tous ceux qui étaient touchés par ce mal, je savais bien qu'elle vivrait. Les autres n'étaient pas dans ma bulle, tu vois ? Elle, elle l'était. Elle avait une chance de survivre.

\- Et elle survivra, insista Leia.

Mais Han n'en était plus si sûr que cela. Tout à coup, il prit conscience du fait que Mara était atteinte d'une maladie au stade terminal. Tous les autres occupants de sa bulle, ses enfants en particulier, n'étaient plus en sécurité. Face aux extragalactiques, Jaina, Jacen et Anakin avaient prouvé qu'ils méritaient le titre de Chevaliers Jedi. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour personne. Ils avaient échappé au contrôle de Han, mais, avec ou sans ce contrôle, Han savait à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité.

La bulle avait disparu.

La menace extragalactique ne semblait que momentanément repoussée.

Et pour Han Solo, la galaxie sembla subitement beaucoup plus dangereuse qu'il ne l'avait cru...


End file.
